fracturerpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Mage
Class Features The following features pertain to the Shadow Mage advanced class. Arcane Skills A Shadow Mage has access to the following arcane skills. These skills are considered class skills for the Shadow Mage, and she can use her skill points to buy ranks in them, just like other skills in the game. Concentration (Con): The normal Concentration skill expands to include arcane applications, as defined below. Concentration can not be added in the beginning of character creation until the inclusion of the 15 points received for being a level 10 advanced class. For the Shadow Mage, he must cast spells with the help of an item, the DC of the item is the concentration require to cast the spell. Check: You must make a Concentration check whenever you may potentially be distracted while engaged in an activity, including casting a spell or concentrating on an active spell, that requires your full attention. If the check succeeds, you may continue with the action as normal. If the check fails, the action automatically fails and is wasted. If you were in the process of casting a spell, the spell is lost and you will lose 1 energy. If you were concentrating on an active spell, the spell ends. The table in the Concentration skill description summarizes the various types of distractions. In situations where the distraction occurs while you are casting a spell, you add your will power to the DC. Concentration checks are required to be used if the spell has a duration longer than instantaneous. Energy Usage At 1st level you can convert your existing physical energy and willpower to magical means, allowing you to cast super natural abilities. You do not gain your first spell until your 3rd level, but at least you can convert the energy to do so. You use 1 energy per spell. Use Magic Device (Cha): Trained only. Use this skill to activate magic devices, including scrolls and wands, that you could not otherwise activate. Check: You can use this skill to read a spell from a scroll or spellbook or activate a magic item. This skill lets you use a magic item as if you had the spell ability or class features of another class or a different allegiance. When you're attempting to activate a magic item using this skill, you do so as an attack action. However, the checks you make to determine whether you are successful at activating the item take no time by themselves and are included in the activate magic item attack action. You make Use Magic Device checks each time you activate a device such as a scroll or a wand. If you are using the check to emulate some quality in an ongoing manner, you need to make the checks once per hour. Activate Blindly: Some magic items are activated by special words, thoughts, or actions. You can activate such items as if you were using the activation word, thought, or action even if you’re not, and even if you don't know it. You do have to use something equivalent. You have to speak, wave the item around, or otherwise attempt to get it to activate. You get a +2 bonus on the check if you�ve activated the item at least once in the past. If you fail the check by 10 or more, you suffer a mishap. A mishap means that magical energy is released, but it doesn't do what you wanted it to. The GM determines the result of a mishap. The default mishaps are that the item affects the wrong target or that uncontrolled magical energy deals 2d6 points of damage to you. This mishap is in addition to the chance for a mishap normally associated with casting a spell from a scroll when the spell�s caster level is higher than your level in this class. Decipher a Written Spell: This works like the same use of the Spellcraft skill (see the Mage Advanced Class), except that the DC is 5 points higher. Deciphering a written spell takes 1 minute of concentration. Emulate Class Feature: Sometimes you need a class feature to activate a magic item. Your effective level in the emulated class equals your check result minus 20. This skill use doesn�t allow you to use the class feature of another class. It just lets you activate items as if you had the class feature. If the class whose feature you are emulating has an allegiance requirement, you must meet it. This may require a separate check to emulate allegiance (see below). Emulate Ability Score: To cast a spell from a scroll, you need a high ability score in the appropriate ability (Intelligence for arcane spells, Wisdom for divine spells). Your effective ability score (appropriate to the class you�re emulating when you try to cast a spell from a scroll) equals your check result minus 15. If you already have a high enough score in the ability, you don't need to make this check. Use a Scroll: Normally, to cast a spell from a scroll, you must belong to a class that has access to the arcane or divine spell inscribed therein. This use of the skill allows you to use a scroll as if you were of the appropriate spellcasting class. The DC equals 20 + the caster level of the spell you are trying to cast from the scroll. To cast a spell from a scroll, you must first decipher it. In addition, casting a spell from a scroll requires a minimum score of 10 + the spell�s level in the appropriate ability. If you don't have a sufficiently high score, you must emulate the ability score with a separate check (see above). Use a Wand: Normally, to use a wand you must belong to a class that has access to the arcane or divine spell ensorcelled therein. This use of the skill allows you to use a wand as if you were of the appropriate spellcasting class. Try Again?: Yes, but if you ever roll a natural 1 while attempting to activate an item and you fail the check, then you can�t try to activate that item again for 24 hours. Special: You can�t take 10 or take 20 with this skill. Magic is too unpredictable to make use of this skill reliable. Spell Resistance A Shadow Mage has spell resistance equal to 5 + her Shadow Mage level. It never interferes with her own spells, and she can voluntarily lower her spell resistance at any time. Curse of the Shadow Isles Cursed by the place you call home, Shadow Isles becomes you, you become that of an intelligent undead, which provides you the following: * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * You become a blue green in complexion, at times you may radiate a shadowy mist. * Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). * Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, and death effects. * Not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability drain, or energy drain. Immune to damage to its physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), as well as to fatigue and exhaustion effects. * Not at risk of death from massive damage, but when reduced to 0 hit points or less, it is immediately destroyed. * Undead do not breathe, eat, or sleep. Shadow Contact At 4th level, a Shadow Mage gains a denizen of Shadow as a contact. The Shadow creature can have HD equal to one-half the Shadow Mage�s class level or less. This Shadow creature may or may not be overtly hostile toward humans, but it tolerates the Shadow Mage. The Shadow creature will provide information or other minor assistance as though its attitude toward the Shadow Mage were friendly. It might still omit important details, depending on its relationship with the Shadow Mage. The Shadow creature does not accompany the Shadow Mage on adventures, and it may not always be available when the Shadow Mage wants it. In most cases, the Shadow contact can be called upon once per week, and the creature requires some form of compensation for each favor. Compensation can be a favor in return or something appropriate to the creature in question. If the Shadow creature dies, a new creature replaces it when the Shadow Mage attains her next level in this class. The Creature will always resemble an animal or humanoid, as it will take a form that the Shadow mage and others can understand. Bind Shadow Creature At 5th level, a Shadow Mage can select a type of Shadow creature (any creature type other than animal or vermin) and bind one such creature into service. A Shadow creature of the appropriate type and Hit Dice (GM�s choice) appears at the Shadow Mage�s side in 1d6+1 days. Thereafter, it serves the Shadow Mage, with an outward attitude of helpful (though it might inwardly hate the Shadow Mage who has trapped it into service). It obeys the Shadow Mage, providing protection, fighting at her side, and performing other services. It always seeks to obey the letter of the Shadow Mage�s command, and can sometimes use this behavior to harm the Shadow Mage or otherwise hinder as much as it helps. At 5th level, the Shadow Mage can bind a Shadow creature with 2 HD or less. At 8th level, the Shadow Mage can bind a Shadow creature with 4 HD or less. Arcane Research (Items) Starting at 7th level, a Shadow Mage can perform research to find magic items. The method and process is unique to the Shadow Mage. There is no purchase DC or XP cost for the magic items the Shadow Mage gains with each new level attained in this class. When the Shadow Mage attains 7th level, and upon attaining each new level thereafter, she uncovers one magic item through arcane research and study. The GM randomly selects the item, though the Shadow Mage can make a Research check (DC 25) to specify the type of item gained. The item must be a wondrous item, a wand, a magic weapon, or a set of magic armor. The Shadow Mage uses the Use Magic Device arcane skill to use a magic item (see above). Banish At 10th level, a Shadow Mage comes into her full power. By spending 1 action point and an attack action, the Shadow Mage can utter a word of power that forces a denizen of Shadow to return to the Shadow dimension. The Shadow creature gets a Will save (DC 10 + Shadow Mage�s level + Shadow Mage�s Cha modifier), adding a bonus equal to its HD to the save. If the save succeeds, the Shadow creature doesn't disappear but is instead stunned for 1d4+1 rounds. Shadow Creature Training At 16th Level, you've become a master at commanding the shadows of the black mist. The Creature you summon will have access to a standard ability. At 19th Level the Shadow Creature can be trained a full action ability. Category:Advanced Class